Acontece nas Melhores Famílias
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Andrew Granger Potter, é o filho adotivo de Harry Potter, que convive com a falta do sue verdadeiro pai, Ron Weasley. Um pouco RHr. Spoilers HBP.


_**Acontece nas Melhores Famílias**_

_por Lisa Phoenix_

_

* * *

  
_

Desde pequena tinha o desejo de ser escritora, de escrever algo lírico e encantador. Mas não parecia ter muita aptidão, ou melhor, tinha, mas não possuía o talento de manipular as palavras e arrumá-las formando assim uma grande obra.

De qualquer forma, na realidade uma bem irônica, a vida acabou me levando a revelar meu talento quando tive de utilizar o meio da escrita para tranqüilizar-me e tentar esquecer o que aqui pretendo contar.

Alguns poderão ver nesta história um grande romance com um belo final, e outros como uma incrível tragédia. Não cabe a mim definir.

* * *

Conheci Andrew Potter aos 11 anos quando estava entrando feliz e sorridente em um novo mundo, o mundo mágico. Esbarramos-nos já dentro do conhecido Expresso de Hogwarts e tentamos ao mesmo tempo entrar, no que parecia ser, o último vagão vazio do Expresso.

- Estúpido, não olha por onde anda? – Bufei, levantando minha mala e agarrando meu hamster, Costeleta, antes que este se desse conta que estava livre e fugisse. – Droga, a gaiola de Costeleta virou... droga.

- Desculpe-me, foi sem querer. – Educado e prestativo, Andrew se dirigiu à mim, ajudando-me com a mala e logo após pronunciando um feitiço que fez com que a gaiola ficasse em ordem. – Andrew Potter, estou entrando este ano, prazer.

- Oh, sim, sim! Sou Magda Levinter, mestiça, fui criada pelo meu pai, ele era trouxa, mas como não sabia de nada sobre magia não me criou neste mundo, mas chegou a carta de Hogwarts e ele se viu obrigado a aprender conforme eu aprendia também. Longbottom parece ser um bom homem, não? Deu-nos todas as indicações de onde comprarmos material e tudo mais, e também... – Parei, envergonhada. Desde pequena tinha a tendência de falar demais. – Desculpe-me, isto certamente não te interessa, sou um pouco tagarela, se é que você me entende.

- Sem problemas. – Ele riu. – Gosto que falem, não falo muito. Lá em casa, pensando bem, _ninguém_ fala muito. Talvez esta seja a conseqüência de uma família perfeita.

Foi só anos depois, quando estávamos no sexto ano, que fui entender o rancor e tristeza carregados naquela frase. Numa situação um tanto cômica, se não houvesse sido armada por dois grandes amigos nosso, George e John. Ficamos trancados numa sala de aula velha e esquecida durante horas. Era a tentativa de nosso amigo de nos juntar, não que tenha funcionado, mas ao menos serviu para que nos conhecêssemos, ou melhor, que mostrássemos um ao outro o quanto nos conhecíamos.

Os três, Andrew, John e George eram um trio formidável, tornando-se um quarteto quando eu estava presente. Faziam sucesso entre as garotas, o que até dar-me conta de meus sentimentos por Andrew não incomodava.

Quando não estava com eles, estava com minha amiga e companheira de quarto, Blanche Highwook, filha de uma bailarina francesa com um bruxo inglês radicado na Índia. Blanche, diferente de sua mãe que eu conhecia, era desajeitada e relaxada, o que parecia muito perturbar sua mãe que a mandava constantemente produtos de beleza e roupas. Seu maior problema era o complexo que segundo ela era "o problema de se ter uma mãe até hoje em dia bonita que perguntam na rua se é sua irmã", se ela ao menos desse conta de quanto ela era bonita e especial... Bem, mas isso não importa. Voltando ao que eu ia dizendo, George e John (e suspeito que talvez Blanche também) me trancaram junto com Andrew numa sala.

- Eles nos trancaram, não acredito. – Disse revoltada. – Sinceramente, como podem? É muito desaforo! E minha redação para Transfigurações? E a minha...

- Não adianta ficar reclamando, Mag. – Andrew cortou-me, carrancudo. Não gostara dessa "mãozinha" rude que seus amigos o haviam dado.

- Oras, mas, mas... – Fui calada pela expressão irritada de Andrew, ele parecia realmente chateado.

Andrew por ser calado demais, não nos contara o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, tampouco ele nos contara que seu verdadeiro pai não era Harry Potter. Eu até então pensava que o conhecia por todo.

Sua mãe havia se casado com Harry Potter na tentativa de dar-lhe uma família perfeita que o fizesse crescer bem, uma pena, no entanto, que ela falhou. Eles não eram uma família de verdade. Nunca foram. Sua mãe, Hermione, nunca amara seu padrasto, Harry. Isso se notava à olhos vistos, eles mais pareciam sócios que se respeitavam, mas não havia nada além de amizade e respeito.

Já não sabiam amar, o que sabiam, dedicavam à Andrew, mas isto não parecia ser o bastante. Andrew continuou a ser infeliz, um reflexo da família perfeita do mundo mágico.

Sua mãe havia perdido seu pai, Ron Weasley, o melhor amigo e ex-cunhado de seu padrasto. Ele havia perdido sua amada mulher, junto à um futuro filho dos dois, ela era irmã de Ron, Ginny Weasley. Haviam se juntado para sobreviverem, afinal, nos últimos casos é a amizade quem nos salva. O problema é que neste caso não foi o bastante.

Haviam criado Andrew muito bem, tão bem, que sua inteligência juntou-se a uma natural sensibilidade que o fez, ainda pequeno, entender a situação em que vivia. Sentia-se feliz por ter duas pessoas que se importavam tanto com ele, mas se sentia infeliz por esta tentativa de o fazer feliz ser a infelicidade dos dois. E mais ainda, sentia-se infeliz porque desejava conhecer o verdadeiro pai.

Descobrira a verdade ao achar uma foto do verdadeiro pai, era a cópia dele. A mãe não tivera força o bastante para negar, e o padrasto resolveu contar a verdade.

Tudo aconteceu por causa de uns psicopatas, amigos de um outro que havia sido preso por seu pai. Ron Weasley era um conhecido e renomado Auror graças à seus feitos ao lado de seu melhor amigo e grande herói, Harry Potter. Resolveram se vingar e atacaram não só seu pai como toda a sua família. Sua mãe não estava na hora, porque preferira ficar em casa à visitar os sogros e os parentes de seu marido, sentia dores graças à gravidez.

Atacaram a família Weasley não só por raiva de Ron Weasley por prender seu amigo, mas por raiva de todos os outros, todos ali haviam contribuído para a exterminação de comensais na época da guerra do grande Lord das Trevas. Foi um grande choque para a comunidade bruxa, o caso havia sido investigado por diversos aurores, inclusive Harry Potter que havia deixado de ser auror para tornar-se Ministro da Magia à pedido do povo. Entretanto, ninguém achou os assassinos e o caso permaneceu esquecido, porém marcado no coração da população.

O que mais doía à Andrew era tomar-se conta do quanto era parecido ao pai, e de como, com certeza, ele teria amado este. Ainda havia os olhares de saudades que por vezes sua mãe o dirigia ao lembrar-se do amado.

A grande surpresa que o destino dera à Andrew fora encontrar seu pai por acaso certa vez em Londres. Sim, sim, seu pai não morrera, no entanto, não sabia ser seu pai, muito menos Ron Weasley. Isso mesmo, Ron Weasley perdera a memória e vivia como Peter Lessing. Um adorável morador da periferia que ganhava a vida com partidas de xadrez. Vivia como um trouxa, tendo esquecido do mundo mágico e achando estranhos freqüentes acontecimentos considerados não possíveis como a aparição de objetos que desejava ou a aparição de água em copos vazios quando tinha sede.

Nas férias de verão, Andrew começava a passar por algumas revoltas "comuns à idade" como Harry chamara, este dizia que com mais ou menos a idade dele também começara a passar revoltas e complicações como a dele, mas Hermione entendia que havia muita coisa por detrás desta súbita revolta de Andrew. Na verdade, não era revolta, mas simplesmente confusão de sentimentos. Ele não tratava ninguém mal, tampouco descontava suas angústias, apenas permanecia mais quieto que o normal e dera mania de sair para andar pelas ruas.

Numa andança qualquer se metera um lugar "cabeludo" como os habitantes de lá chamariam e já ia perdendo algum membro do corpo se seu pai não houvesse chegado a tempo de interferir. Andrew fora na tentativa de esquecer as angústias jogando xadrez, além de treinar podia ganhar algum dinheiro, por mais que fosse dinheiro trouxa. Jogando xadrez era a única forma que ele conseguia relaxar e esquecer do mundo ao seu redor, no xadrez ele criava seu mundo, um mundo de lógica e sem sentimentos e angústias.

Ganhara, obviamente, do oponente: um homem sujo e cabeludo, e aparentemente burro. O adversário não gostou da perda de dinheiro e muito menos da honra ao perder para um piralho. Perdera de lavada, e naquele lugar só se perdia assim para Peter Lessing, o grande jogador da área.

Peter Lessing, ou Ron Weasley, salvara o filho, mesmo sem saber quem era este. Sentiu desde o momento em que vi o rapaz uma pontada de carinho por aquele rapaz alto, ruivo e um tanto desengonçado como ele.

- Meu rapaz, meu rapaz, o que um jovenzinho como você faz num lugar cabeludo deste? Se eu não houvesse chegado a tempo alguém aqui ia perder ao menos um dedo mindinho. Entendo que queira aproveitar seu talento e ganhar um dinheirinho, mas não vá por este caminho, não se não tiver escolha.

- Eu, eu... sinto muito. Obrigada.

Andrew não sabia explicar como se sentia, parecia que todas suas angústias haviam sumido. Não havia dúvida, aquele homem tão igual à ele, que TINHA que ser seu pai, era, sem dúvida, afinal, no mundo não poderia haver dois homens ruivos, altos, de olhos azuis com a mesma cicatriz no nariz. Além do mais, ele sentia uma espécie de conexão ao homem, só não sabia que o homem sentia o mesmo.

- Sabe rapaz, eu gosto de você. Vamos sair daqui, é perigoso. Te levo em casa se desejar, estará seguro comigo.

Confuso e maravilhado, Andrew deixou-se guiar pelo pai. Agora suas angústias sobre o mesmo pareciam evaporar, ele havia até mesmo esquecido de suas angústias amorosas, que até onde sei, tinham algo a ver comigo, como mais tarde ele me revelou.

Não caminharam muito e Andrew avistou sua mãe ao mesmo tempo que seu pai, mas este não sabia quem ela era, afinal, tinha sua memória esquecida. No entanto, havia qualquer resquício, por que este virou-se para Andrew e disse:

- Olha, aquela mulher... É estranho, meu rapaz, mas toda a vez que eu vejo essa senhora meu coração se incha de felicidade e infelicidade ao mesmo tempo, ela é linda, não é? Dá vontade de abraçar e beijar, mas é uma senhora aparentemente tão respeitável que eu poderia até mesmo parar na cadeia por isso. Infelizmente, hoje me parece que ela está preocupada mais do que já anda, ela parece sentir falta de algo, como se houvesse uma lacuna em sua vida – Sorriu. – Às vezes eu penso se ela não faz parte do meu passado esquecido.

- Passado esquecido, senhor? – Andrew perguntou esperançoso, enquanto acompanhava a mãe sumir na multidão visivelmente preocupada, devia estar o procurando.

- Sim, rapaz. É algo bem aborrecido, sabe? Não se lembra do passado, não sei qual é meu nome, ou melhor, não sei se é este o real, o hospital disse que fui reconhecido como Peter Lessing, mas realmente, alguns pequenos flashes que às vezes vejo não me levam a crer que sou Peter Lessing, mas o que se há de fazer? A memória se foi há muito.

Andrew tinha que se controlar. Para não berrar e dizer "Mas eu sou seu filho! Você é Ron Weasley", entendia que uma pessoa com a memória esquecida, por mais que admitisse que não se lembrava das coisas, não aceitava as coisas com tanta facilidade. Deve ser difícil se deparar com o passado quando não se lembra dele.

- Sabe, meu senhor, eu preciso ir, mesmo. Meus pais devem estar preocupados, saí em avisá-los. Mas... – Buscou coragem. – Seria audácia perguntar se há um meio de nos vermos novamente? Sou-lhe imensamente grato.

- Oh, sim, mas é claro. – Sorrindo, Ron ergueu-lhe a mão. – Dê-me seu nome, sim? Minha pequena coruja o achará. Pode parecer estranho, mas veja – Uma coruja pequena para o padrão normal, mas aparentemente bastante velha apareceu pousando nos ombros dele – Esta é a minha coruja, ela quem entrega minhas cartas e acredite, entrega muito bem. É muito bem treinada.

- Meu nome é Andrew Granger Potter, senhor. – Andrew disse, pausadamente na esperança que seu nome surtisse algum efeito em seu pai.

- Granger, Potter, hein? Estranho, me parece familiar. Hehe, coincidências da vida, é melhor você ir, meu bom rapaz.

E Andrew foi, mas não deixou mais de ver seu pai e corresponder-se com ele, encantado com a semelhança entre os dois e com a descoberta do verdadeiro sentimento que se tem em relação ao pai.

Tentava às vezes reavivar a memória do pai, mas parecia difícil. Não que este não tentasse, mas devia ser realmente difícil. Andrew recorria à vários artifícios como jogar fotos propositalmente para o pai pegar e, quem sabe, reconhecer os amigos, a sua mãe, mas parecia não fazer efeito.

Conseguira esconder isto de todos, até mesmo de mim, por mais que eu reparasse que havia algo de estranho. Nossos amigos pensavam que era graças à seus sentimentos por mim que haviam crescido, mas não. A descoberta do pai não fez com que Andrew me esquecesse, mas fez com que seu mundo expandisse.

É difícil definir como fiquei sabendo de tudo isto, num determinado ponto do silêncio na qual permanecemos enquanto trancados no quarto, ele começara a despejar palavras, me explicando tudo. Ele não havia contado nada sobre isto à ninguém antes.

Foi assim que finalmente conheci por inteiro Andrew. Não é calculável o quanto isto foi impactante para mim. Aumentou ainda mais meu amor por ele, finalmente conhecê-lo por inteiro. Não começamos a nos namorar naquele dia, mas poucos dias depois.

Andrew estava decidido a contar tudo à sua mãe e dar um jeito para que seu padrasto, sua mãe e seu pai se encontrassem, quem sabe assim seu pai não se lembrava de tudo?

Oh, como me dói pensar em como isto ocorreu. Ocorreu, deu certo, mas não foi da forma que Andrew desejou. Ele havia combinado um encontro no Caldeirão Furado com os pais para comprarem algo que ele desejava, isso nas férias de Inverno que ele pode voltar para casa, ao mesmo tempo dissera a seu pai que lá era um local que ele podia ganhar bastante com partidas de xadrez.

Aconteceu enquanto ele se dirigia o local, feliz e sorridente, havia acabado de se despedir de mim após termos saído para uma lanchonete trouxa, e eu o desejara sorte. Ele foi descuidado, deixara a felicidade e a esperança enche-lo inteiro esquecendo-se do resto.

Banalmente sofreu um acidente. É sempre cruel quando um bruxo morre com algo tão trouxa (sem trocadilhos, na verdade, qualquer um que morra por uma causa trouxa é cruel). Andrew foi atravessar a rua, descuidou-se, correu no sinal fechado para ele e morreu atropelado.

Em frente ao Caldeirão Furado seus pais, na porta a esperá-lo, acenavam para ele, mas ele olhava para o pai chegando ao local, também acenando. Andrew correu até ele, na hora que não devia.

Todos correram para socorrê-lo, seu pai chegou antes, causando um espanto ainda maior para sua mãe que o reconhecera na mesma hora. Em poucos segundos ocorreu uma enorme sucessão de fatos, no momento em que sua mãe reconhecera seu pai, deixara escapar seu nome real e ao ouvir-lo, seu pai pareceu num rápido surto lembrar de tudo. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu padrasto reconhecia seu pai.

Ron Weasley não demorou muito a entender que aquele jovem idêntico a si era seu filho, lembrava-se de que teria um filho na época que perdera a memória. Tudo fazia sentido.

- Eu te amo, filho. – Ele teve, ao menos, a chance de dizer, antes que Andrew fechasse os olhos, abrindo um sorriso. Dizendo adeus para sempre.

Foi difícil lidar com tudo, não se isolar. O que me manteve forte foi a lembrança do desejo eterno de Andrew de ter a família reunida. Mantive-me em contato observando como aquela nova tragédia parecera consertar a antiga.

Não foi de forma rápida que Ron e Hermione voltaram a se falar normalmente, falavam-se, mas havia um certo receio, um certo medo de perderem-se novamente, não há como explicar.

Harry Potter foi, talvez, quem melhor lidou com a situação, acolheu o amigo, tentando ajudá-lo, mas compreendendo que o amigo precisava de tempo para absorver aquilo tudo. Foi quem tomou a dianteira começando os papéis da separação dele e Hermione tendo em vista que aquele casamento arranjado já não servia mais para nada.

Os outros dois, no entanto, não pareciam querer reconhecer aquele momento, como se tivessem medo de mexerem com as velhas feridas. Havia o desejo de se juntarem novamente, mas havia o embaraço da separação, mesmo que não houvesse sido organizada por ele.

Talvez houvesse a vergonha por um lado de haver se casado novamente e de outro por ter estado no ataque porque havia deixado o outro sozinho. Em certos casos, quem ou o que, não são de grande importância.

Em meio à essa enrolação, pude conhecer aqueles dois. Potter mostrou-se um grande nostálgico a contar-me sobre o passado daqueles dois, das aventuras, das brigas, das alegrias, das tristezas...

Parecia-me inexplicável aquele acanhamento dos dois. Aquela vergonha junto à alegria e o desejo de se abraçarem e nunca mais se largarem. Por fim, vieram as brigas sem sentidos, ciumentas, inconsistentes e banais. Isso para nós, espectadores, mas para eles representavam toda uma dança que guiava não só o amor dos dois, mas como seu relacionamento.

Com as brigas foram criando territórios e se reencontrando, para enfim entregarem-se um ao outro e voltarem a serem o que eram. Andrew não havia sido esquecido. Era freqüente assunto de conversa dos dois.

O filho ensinara os pais, ajudara os pais, quando deveria ser o inverso. Eram gratos à ele, e desejavam a cada minuto que ele voltasse. A falta no começo era insuportável, mas aprenderam a agüentar conforme foram se juntando, um amparava o outro.

Aos poucos pude ver e entender o amor tão complicado ao mesmo tempo que simples daquele dois. O amor que originara Andrew. Comecei a admirá-lo, assim como admirava Andrew. Ao entende-lo, pude por fim, entender Andrew.

Ron e Hermione casaram-se, e agora têm três filhos, duas meninas, Sarah e Ginny, e um filho ainda bebê, que resolveram que se chamaria James Andrew, em dedicação à seu querido primogênito, Andrew. Harry Potter os visita quando pode, afinal, encontra-se imensamente ocupado com a política. É o padrinho das crianças. E eu? De vez em quando os visito, ainda não consegui aceitar de todo a perda de Andrew.

**~Fim**

N/A: Este é o resultado final. Saiu totalmente da idéia original, e me parece que RHr ficaram um pouco em segundo plano... Andrew me parece estar mais em foco. Mas apesar de tudo isto, gostei de escrever esta fanfic. Adorei esta proposta de challenge e não poderia perder! Beijos, Lisa Phoenix. Dezembro de 2006.


End file.
